Douce illusion
by April73
Summary: Aurore, célèbre journaliste, va à Nottingham pour réaliser un reportage sur la légende de "Robin des Bois". Elle va y faire une bien "étrange" rencontre.


**Douce illusion**

Il était plus de 22 heures lorsqu'Aurore franchit la porte du restaurant « L'Auberge des Trois Rois ». Elle était arrivée à Nottingham la veille, car la chaîne de télévision pour laquelle elle travaillait à Londres était en train de préparer un reportage sur la légende de Robin des Bois et l'y avait dépêchée pour le réaliser. L'équipe de tournage qui l'accompagnait avait décidé d'aller faire la fête après avoir passé la journée à filmer plusieurs séquences dans le fameux château de la ville, ainsi que dans le musée consacré au héros de la forêt de Sherwood. Mais elle n'avait pas eu envie de les accompagner. Elle était fatiguée et depuis quelques jours, elle couvait une grippe. Elle préférait rester tranquille pour finaliser le texte qui allait accompagner le reportage en voix off.

L'endroit où elle se trouvait était magnifique, il avait été aménagé comme une auberge de l'époque, avec des poutres en bois. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Le restaurant était accueillant, chaleureux, elle s'y sentait bien. L'ambiance était feutrée, il régnait comme une douce atmosphère confinée. Quelques lustres au plafond éclairaient l'endroit juste ce qu'il fallait. Il n'y avait que quelques clients à l'intérieur, sans doute des habitués de l'endroit.

Aurore eut donc l'embarras du choix et s'installa à une table non loin de la cheminée. L'automne était déjà bien avancé et le temps commençait à se rafraîchir. Un peu de chaleur lui ferait du bien. Un serveur vint lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il s'agissait du même qui les avait servi la veille lorsque Aurore et son équipe avaient dîné ici. Comme elle avait déjà mangé, elle commanda juste un café et un dessert. Puis, elle sortit un cahier, un stylo et commença à rédiger quelques notes. Après quelques minutes, le serveur vint lui apporter sa commande. Elle le remercia et s'apprêta à se replonger dans ses écrits quand soudain, elle le vit.

Un homme en manteau, tout vêtu de noir, venait de faire son entrée. Il échangea quelques mots avec le patron, qu'il semblait visiblement très bien connaître. Aurore ne put détacher son regard de lui, tandis qu'il traversait le restaurant, avec la démarche d'un félin, pour se diriger vers la table du fond. Lorsqu'il passa devant elle, elle baissa les yeux, gênée à l'idée que l'homme ait pu s'apercevoir qu'elle l'observait. Elle attendit quelques instants, les yeux fixés sur les feuilles de papier. Tout à coup, ce fut comme si les mots commençaient à danser devant elle, puis tout à coup, tout devient noir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Aurore réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'elle n'était plus assise à la table à « L'Auberge des Trois Rois ». Allongée sur de la paille, elle se releva doucement. Ses yeux mirent quelques instants à s'habituer à la lumière des torches qui éclairaient faiblement l'endroit. Elle se retourna et aperçut une grille devant elle. Aurore réalisa alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un cachot. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel cachot. Elle connaissait cet endroit pour y être déjà venue ce matin. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle se retrouvait du mauvais côté de la grille. Elle était seule, enfermée dans les sous-sols du château de Nottingham, sans savoir comment elle se trouvait là.

Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Elle constata également qu'elle ne portait plus son tailleur-pantalon, mais une robe qui semblait dater du Moyen-âge. Aurore n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage. Elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la grille et appela à l'aide.

- S'il vous plaît… quelqu'un…

Aurore s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui venait d'arriver et qui se tenait devant la grille.

- Vous…

C'était l'inconnu du restaurant, même s'il semblait différent, changé. Il était toujours entièrement vêtu de noir, mais il y avait quelque chose d'animal dans son regard bleu clair, qui la fit frissonner. Instinctivement, elle recula de quelques pas, même si, malgré elle, elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par lui.

Comme dans un rêve, elle le vit détacher le trousseau suspendu au mur et glisser lentement la clé dans la serrure. La grille s'ouvrit presque sans bruit, puis il pénétra à l'intérieur. Des brins de paille se brisèrent et crissèrent sous ses pas.

Elle observa cet homme qui se tenait debout devant la grille et qui la déshabillait du regard, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Il semblait savourer cet instant avec délice. Si elle avait peur, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. A son tour, Aurore ne put s'empêcher de détailler ce corps viril vêtu de noir. Il était physiquement bel homme, avec ses cheveux de jais et son regard azur perçant, qui ne cessait de parcourir la moindre parcelle de sa silhouette, comme s'il cherchait à en connaître chaque détail. Elle se surprit à se demander comment elle réagirait s'il l'embrassait là, tout de suite. Elle ne voyait pas ses mains, protégées par des gants en cuir. La jeune femme ne put empêcher un trouble de l'envahir peu à peu en les imaginant sur elle. Cet homme représentait un danger, mais elle ressentait en ce moment d'étranges sensations à son égard, qu'elle essayait de réfréner de toutes ses forces.

- Quel est ton crime ? Parle ! lui ordonna-t-il soudain, la tirant de ses pensées.

Un crime ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Elle ne se souvenait déjà même pas comment elle était arrivée dans ces lieux. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, lentement, froidement, il lui annonça que si elle voulait être libre, il fallait lui céder… ou mourir à l'aube. Aurore ne répondit pas, à la fois troublée au plus haut point par cette voix masculine rauque, chaude, sensuelle, et choquée par les mots prononcés. Il avait donc le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur elle… et même pire encore. Mais ce sort-là était-il vraiment pire que la mort ? Elle n'avait pas compris que son unique souhait était certes de la faire mourir… mais de plaisir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'articuler un seul mot, ni d'esquisser le moindre geste. Les quelques secondes qui passèrent avaient été celles de trop. Il prit son silence comme une acceptation. De toute façon, quelle qu'aurait été sa réponse, il l'aurait faite sienne, de gré ou de force. Tout cela, sans aucunement user de la violence, mais en la faisant capituler sous ses caresses.

Lentement, elle le vit franchir les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'elle. Il porta sa main droite à sa bouche et tira sur le gant de cuir noir, ôtant ainsi tout obstacle entre sa propre peau et la sienne, sans détacher ses yeux d'elle. Sa respiration était rapide, presque haletante. Rapidement, il se débarrassa de son autre gant. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il brûlait d'envie de la sentir contre lui. Une fois devant elle, il lui tendit la main. Aurore la prit sans la moindre résistance, comme si elle s'était résignée à son sort. Fou de désir, il l'attira brutalement vers lui, plaquant son corps contre le sien et s'empara de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avidement, insinuant sa langue dans sa bouche pour en goûter la moindre saveur. D'une main, il enlaçait sa taille tandis qu'il laissait errer l'autre sur son corps. A ce contact, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Elle se laissa aller et répondit à ce baiser avec la même ferveur, glissant une main derrière sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux de l'autre.

A regret, il délaissa sa bouche pulpeuse et laissa glisser ses lèvres brûlantes le long de son cou d'ivoire. Sa peau était si douce, elle dégageait un parfum enivrant, comme une odeur de violette qui le rendit totalement fou. Aurore rejeta la tête en arrière, lui offrant davantage sa gorge, en poussant un petit gémissement. Elle portait un ruban de velours rouge autour du cou, qu'il s'empressa d'enlever, ne voulant sentir aucun obstacle entre sa bouche et sa peau. Les yeux fermés, elle succombait à ces exquises sensations tandis que du bout de sa langue, il dessinait des arabesques le long de sa gorge. Il releva ensuite la tête et entreprit de délacer sa robe, aussi rapidement que ses doigts agiles le permettaient. Presque brusquement, il fit glisser le vêtement jusqu'à la taille, impatient d'en voir davantage. Il contempla quelques instants ce corps à moitié dénudé. Ses seins étaient parfaits, tels qu'il se les était imaginés. Il voulait à présent les sentir contre son torse.

Fébrilement, il se débarrassa de son manteau de cuir qu'il fit tomber à ses pieds. Le gilet et la chemise qu'il portait subirent le même sort. Pendant qu'il se déshabillait, Aurore contempla à son tour le torse parfaitement musclé de son compagnon. Enfin débarrassé d'une partie de ses vêtements, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra fort contre lui, pour lui signifier l'ardeur de son désir. Il voulait sentir sa chair s'imprimer dans la sienne. Elle devina soudain sa dure virilité contre sa cuisse. Elle se mordit la lèvre de satisfaction en réalisant l'effet qu'elle lui produisait. Il la tint ainsi enlacée un long moment, son regard azur semblant la dévorer des yeux. Il souhaitait ardemment qu'elle le touche, qu'elle pose ses fines mains sur lui.

Aurore comprit le message. Elle passa une main derrière lui et lentement, avec une exquise sensualité, elle laissa glisser son pouce le long de son dos en commençant par la nuque. Il sentit comme une décharge lui traverser le corps. Elle constata non sans en retirer un certain plaisir que ce geste l'avait troublé au plus haut point. Puis, de ses doigts, elle effleura sensuellement son torse, percevant les vifs battements de son cœur lorsque sa main passa à cet endroit. Il la regarda faire, savourant avec délice ses douces caresses. Soudain, mue par une irrésistible envie, elle prit ses mains pour les plaquer ensuite contre sa poitrine. Elle poussa un langoureux soupir au contact de ces mains viriles qui enveloppaient ses seins. Il les caressa fougueusement. Ils étaient chauds, tendres, sa peau était si douce, pareille à de la soie. Il sentit les pointes se durcir à mesure que ses doigts se faisaient plus sensuels. Comme en transe, c'est à peine si elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à présent entièrement nue, qu'il avait fait glisser sa robe à ses pieds et qu'il avait maintenant entrepris d'explorer le reste de son corps. Chaque nouveau baiser de son amant rendit sa respiration de plus en plus haletante. Il se mit à genoux devant elle, laissant lentement glisser ses mains de sa poitrine jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il désirait ardemment rejoindre. Un cri sortit de sa gorge, qui se transforma en long gémissement de plaisir lorsque ses lèvres atteignirent la partie la plus sensible de son être. Elle avait l'impression que de la lave en fusion coulait dans son bas-ventre. Plaquée contre la grille du cachot, elle se cramponna aux barreaux, tentant de calmer ce feu qui brûlait en elle, essayant de maîtriser les convulsions qui s'emparaient de son corps, tandis que de sa langue, il lui procurait les plus exquises et délicieuses des caresses. Elle gémit de plus belle, se laissant aller, car elle comprit qu'il était inutile de lutter contre ces émotions qui lui retournaient les sens. Aurore se cambra un peu plus vers lui, goûtant avec délice le contact de la joue de son amant contre sa cuisse lorsqu'elle fit glisser sa jambe droite derrière son épaule. Il la sentit alors s'abandonner totalement à ses caresses tandis qu'il lui faisait passionnément l'amour. Il en ressentit une certaine fierté en la voyant se donner à lui sans la moindre retenue. Il passa un bras autour de sa jambe sans cesser de la satisfaire avec sa bouche. Pendant que ses lèvres exploraient avidement ce trésor caché, elle passa avec une infinie tendresse une main dans les cheveux de son amant. Ce simple geste fut pour lui la plus délicieuse des récompenses. Elle voulait que ce moment de pure extase ne finisse jamais, mais elle attendait impatiemment l'instant où, d'un ultime et voluptueux coup de langue, il allait enfin apaiser ce feu qui la consumait.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'Aurore était prête, il délaissa à regret ce paradis qu'il venait de savourer. Tout en laissant glisser sensuellement ses doigts le long de sa jambe, il se releva et, tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien, il ôta le reste de ses vêtements. Troublée, elle le contempla tandis qu'il se déshabillait, les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle court. Puis, lorsqu'il fut entièrement nu, il la fit doucement glisser sur la paille avant de s'allonger sur elle. Elle s'ouvrit comme une fleur au soleil, prête à l'accueillir. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle brûlait d'envie qu'il prenne possession d'elle. Elle le supplia du regard de la faire sienne maintenant.

Il s'exécuta avec délice, allant et venant en elle, d'abord doucement, puis en accélérant le rythme. Elle ondulait son bassin, suivant les mouvements de son amant et enroula ses jambes autour des ses hanches pour le sentir davantage en elle, voulant qu'il l'explore encore plus profondément. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules puissantes, les lèvres tremblantes, attendant le point culminant de leurs ébats où elle serait enfin totalement comblée. En sentant cet instant tout proche, il eut soudain une irrésistible envie d'entendre le son de sa voix, qu'il avait à peine entendue.

- Mon nom… Prononce mon nom, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Guy…, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux gémissements.

Aurore n'eut pas le loisir de se demander comment elle le connaissait car au même moment, il jouit en elle et un ultime cri de plaisir s'éleva dans la pièce. Comblé, il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, puis il se laissa glisser sur le dos avant de la ramener vers lui. Elle se blottit davantage contre son amant en poussant un soupir de plaisir.

- Mademoiselle…

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en l'entendant lui parler de cette façon après un moment pareil.

- Mademoiselle…

Mais pourquoi ne l'appelait-il pas par son nom ? Il n'était pourtant pas compliqué !

- Mademoiselle…

Ce fut au contact d'une main posée sur son front qu'elle revint brusquement à elle. Aurore releva doucement la tête et cligna des yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se trouvait à nouveau à table à « L'Auberge des Trois Rois », ses affaires posées devant elle. Mais il y avait quelqu'un assis à ses côtés et dont la main était toujours posée sur son front. Elle émit un soupir de protestation lorsque l'homme la retira. Aurore le reconnu immédiatement. Il s'agissait du bel inconnu duquel elle n'avait pu détacher son regard dès qu'il avait franchit la porte de l'auberge.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs… Edward n'a pas l'habitude que ses clients s'évanouissent dans son établissement, demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

Cette voix... dut-elle vivre cent ans, mille ans, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier le son de cette voix… L'inconnu du cachot se tenait à côté d'elle, en chair et en os.

- Je crois que ça va aller. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'étais en train de relire mes notes lorsque tout est devenu noir.

Evidemment, elle passa sous silence le fait qu'il venait de lui faire passionnément l'amour dans un cachot du château de Nottingham il y a tout juste quelques instants.

- Vous êtes fiévreuse, rien d'étonnant à ce que vous ayez eu un malaise.

- Quelques jours de repos et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, réussit à articuler Aurore.

- Pardonnez-moi, j'ai oublié la plus élémentaire des politesses. Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle Guy, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Guy… Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. En tremblant, elle prit sa main, qu'il garda dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Surprise, elle constata qu'il avait l'air aussi troublé qu'elle par ce contact.

- Votre café est froid. Me permettez-vous de vous en offrir un autre… Aurore ?


End file.
